One Piece-The Thunder Goddess
by zaraqui kenpachi
Summary: A girl dies and finds herself in her favorite anime, but instead of the easy way, she finds herself on the path of pain, although a power she should not have will smooth the way and her presence will shake the waters of the whole world
1. Chapter 1-The Destiny

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my fifth fanfic,this time we will be browsing the search for One Piece with the thunder goddess.

By the name of the fic, you should already know what fruit the OC character uses, but this will be explained later.

The crew will be bigger than the Canon, so be prepared to see people you do not expect, plus the rewards will be updated always that they do something relevant, so they will be updated regularly

Now let's start this fic

 **-Start-**

Death is something little thought of, but it does not mean that it does not happen. I am here on that ship at that time and it must be proof of that.

"Whatever you're doing, Wendy, we'll get to Logue Town soon, come to the deck right away." A male voice said and I sighed.

"I'm already going captain." I said, "Well, you must be wondering how I came to stop here, well I'd better start from the beginning."

My name is Mahara Kurumada, I am a 20-year-old girl and I live in Osaka, I am a manga editor and my biggest work so far is Boke in Hero-Academy. Yes, I created this manga and it just received its first anime episode thanks to all my readers.

My big dream is to meet my favorite mangaka, Eiichiro Oda, the creator of my favorite work, One Piece. I have a large collection of action figures of my favorite characters and I am currently trying to get one from Jinbe, although without success

One day, I was surfing the internet on a day off when the force fell.

"I'm glad I saved the already written part of Chapter 30, otherwise I'd be furious, I love storms, but I hate it when the light is over."

I went out on the balcony and noticed that the rest of my street was also in the dark.

"I guess I'll stay in the dark a little more." I said entering the house and going to my collection of action figures and picked up one of my few non-One Piece ones and going to sit on the couch.

"I have to collect action figures from other animes besides One Piece, thank goodness I decided to start with you Wendy Marvell." I said to the figure and gave a light kiss on it.

I heard a whistle soon afterwards, "My food." I said and ran to the microwave, but as I picked up the food I forgot I had to let it fall to the floor

"Today is not my day." I went outside to pick up the broom, but I heard the thunder of lightning.

"This is music to my ears." I went in to pick up the food and prepare another one, but I never got that chance. The lightning bolts condensed in the clouds above my head and fired a large electric charge on me. I only had time to think 'Today is not really my day' and I was surrounded by light, suffering great pain and then I was engulfed by darkness

I could feel residual pain in my body, but it was fading as the darkness around me got wet

'So I was killed by lightning, that really was not my day, but at least I must be in a better and more humid place, too.'

A path of light appeared to me and I slipped toward him. As soon as I stepped out into the light, I found myself in the arms of a beautiful woman with blue hair and green eyes and a man with bucks and brown eyes was beside her. That's when I understood what happened to me.

'I was reborn somewhere, but where is this place?' I wondered, knowing that one day my question would be answered. What I did not know was that the answer would leave me speechless

The woman looked at me with a huge smile. "Welcome my little girl, your name will be Wendy". She said and my new father smiled

My family took me for a drive after a few weeks, but from the position I was, I could not see much except giant bubbles in the air. I discovered that my mother's name is Misha and my father Ferdinand.

In the middle of the way, my mother bowed because I felt as if I had lain down and through this new angle I could see a Tenryuubito walking and finally I recognized where I was.

'I was reborn in One Piece and right on Sabaody'

 **-Time Skip: 7 years-**

I took the momentum to bow to these hypocrites, though I did not like any of it, but I was glad that one day Luffy would punch the face of one of them.

One day we were getting ready to picnic in a secret place where no Tenryuubito goes, so we would not have contact with them.

"Did you get it all, Wendy?" My father asked.

"Yes dad, it's all in the bubble, we can go as soon as I talk to my friend." I said and ran off to my friend's house.

I was crossing the main street running, but I was face to face with a Tenryuubito unintentionally. I recognized him immediately as a slightly younger version of Roswald

'I thought they were just coming in tomorrow, what he's doing here today!' .I screamed in my mind as he looked at me and raised the gun. My dad came in at that moment and ran towards me.

"Wendy, watch out!" He shouted and threw himself on the Tenryuubito while my mother ran up to me and started running with me away while shedding tears

I soon heard 3 shots and after a short pause I heard one more and my mother started to fall to the ground.

'He ... killed them both. He killed my parents.' I thought as I trembled and shed tears on my mother's body, but soon I was seized by someone who looked like a security guard.

Soon after the Tenryuubito approached, he fired two more shots at my mother in front of me before turning to me. "She must become a good slave, let's take her." She said and climbed into the litter she was in before while the security guard charged me while I struggled.

'I have to flee, I have plans to travel by the world, I can not become a slave'.I tried to escape, but the security grip was steel and to prevent me from trying to escape, he hit my head and everything was dark

I woke up in a dungeon chained to a wall along with other girls, some of them had shed tears recently and others simply looked at the floor hopelessly.

'Damn, I already hated the Tenryuubito, but if they rape me, they're all dead.'I began to breathe calmly to calm myself down and put the death of my country in the back of my mind.

'I'm going to cry for them later, now I have to think how to get out of Tiger not only managed to leave, as he took many other slaves with him and if he did it, I can too, although the slave escape, my will be well smaller'. My line of thought was interrupted when Roswald entered the room along with her daughter, I can not remember the name, and a guy carrying a steaming iron canister.

'I forgot that ...' I thought and looked at the floor feeling sad because I'm going to have that mark on my skin, but soon I looked back at them when I saw him remove the incandescent marking iron and the guy with a hood grabbed a chained girl who screamed as the iron touched her skin

They kept doing this until I and two other girls. The hooded face grabbed me and turned me on my back and Roswald grabbed the iron and pressed it against my back.

The pain I felt was horrible, but being struck by lightning hurt more than that and I did not scream, so I would not scream at it. I shed a single tear, though no scream had come out of my mouth.

"This girl looks like to be tough dad, can I have it?" The girl asked

"Of course Shalulia, she's yours." He said and tied one of those explosive necklaces around my neck along with a chain and gave it to Shalulia.

She tugged at the chain, "Let's slave, you have a lot to do." She said and I followed her.

 **-Time Skip: 3 years-**

I am now ten years old and I am still stuck with the bitch. I am tougher than the rest of the slaves she had before, so I have a better treatment than this, but the difference is little, but I have a little more sleep and feed me a little better.

I've already thought about several escape plans, but none of them is feasible because of a single problem, how am I going to get out of Mariejois?. I'll never get down the vertical wall like Fisher Tiger and I can not fly, my only alternative would be to jump and pray that I survive in some way, but I do not want to die again, so I've decided to wait until I reach 10 years and then carry out my plan, even if I do not have it all formed.

I was cleaning up Shalulia's personal garden as I looked at the sky and sighed after that.'I want to see Skypeia with my own eyes and maybe give Enel a spanking, but I can not do it from here, I wish I had wings to fly '. I thought and something hit my head and rolled down some bushes.

"It hurt." I said and went to look at what had hit my head. I got close to the bushes and saw what looked like a star fruit, but it had swirls on its surface

"This is an Akuma no Mi. It's the first time I've seen one, but only half of it, has anyone ever eaten?" I wondered as I picked up the fruit

"It does not look like it was bite or peeled, it was cut in half. Its color is bright yellow, but I do not recognize it, so it must be a fruit that did not appear in the Canon. If it was food, I'll just taste a bad taste , but if it was not food yet ... "I said as I looked at fruit

Elsewhere in heaven, a self-proclaimed god sat on a throne watching an Akuma no Mi that looked like a star fruit, but it was cut in half.

"That bastard cut my fruit before he died, but by the way I managed to save one of his halves. Now let's savor that fruit." He said and bit the fruit

Returning to the place where I was, I shrugged and bit the fruit. "Kill me will not, so what do I have to lose?"

Neither of them knew, but they bit the same Akuma no Mi at the same time.

I felt a terrible taste that made me want to vomit, but I put up with it and finished eating the fruit. "I do not feel anything, will it ..." My thought was interrupted when I felt an electric current pass through my body and rays emerge from my fingers and hit anything metallic until, with some effort, I suppressed the power.

'But that does not make sense, this fruit I eat is Goro Goro no Mi, but if I eat it, Enel has no more power? .If that happens, a lot of things will change and that's not what I want'.I thought and then I smiled

'I can think about it later, for now I'm going to practice with my power enough to get out of here and then I worry about formal training and chronology problems.' I thought as my hand turned to lightning

 **-Time Skip:One Month-**

After a month of intensive training, I managed to master my fruit enough to escape Mariejois. On a moonless night, I was again in that garden overlooking the sea below.

"I hope I can fly like I did, although I have been flying for about 15 seconds, I do not know if I can fly for a long time, but it's worth the try. Gol.D Roger, I'm going to follow your spirit." I jumped down the rail toward the sea below.

As soon as I gained a little speed, I opened my arms to stabilize myself and electricity began to envelop me as she gained a bird shape.

" **First Form of Lightning-Thunderbird!** " I screamed and assumed a form that looked like a Zaptos of Pokemon mixed with the Phoenix Form of Marco and I flew towards Sabaody.

As soon as I landed near my old house, I went in and went to sleep in my bed. As soon as I lay in it, I let myself cry for the death of my parents until I slept.

As soon as I got up in the morning, I went to check the house and get anything useful that I had there to take with me.

"Sabaody is not safe for me to stay, I'm going to go to the beginning of Canon, maybe stay on the island where Zoro will be trapped or on a nearby island, I have to see how far my wings can carry me."

I look into the refrigerator, but it's empty and my stomach growls. "It looks like I'm going to have to look for something to eat."

I scour the rest of the house and find my old clothes, but very few things still serve in me. Learn of scarce clothes, I find a silver necklace that belonged to my mother,a backpack and a pair of black boots.I look for the necklace with I put it on my neck and then I put on my boots.

"At least I'm not going to be barefoot. Now let's find something to eat, I did not want to resort to it, but it looks like I'll have to steal for a living." I said as my body turns into pure electricity and flows through the floor

I headed to the rich district of the city and entered easily inside a house. 'I just need to find food now'. I thought and went towards the kitchen.

As soon as I got to the kitchen, I checked the environment to see if it was clean and then I returned to my solid form and went straight into the refrigerator. I started to eat a cake that was inside and stored other things that I liked inside the backpack that I I did. I repeated the process in two other rich houses and then headed towards the edge of the island.

As soon as I got there, I looked back at my old home. "One day I'm going back for a guided tour". I said. Soon after, I turned back into my bird form and flew toward the South Blue .

I planned on the wind currents to save energy and made as few changes as possible on the route. One day I passed over Amazon Lily as I crossed the Calm Belt

"It seems like everything is normal here, so I'm sure the Canon has not happened yet, I expect to see this island in the future, there are two girls I want in it."

I flew as far as I could and landed on an island where there was a small town. "I think I better ask for information and rest a bit." I said as I walked into town

As soon as I got to her, I went towards the local bar. The people inside him were surprised to see me in. I ignored them and went towards the bartender.

"Hello, I need information. Do you know where Shells Town is?" I asked with a small smile.

He looked at me thoughtfully and then also gave a small smile and pointed me in a direction with his finger. "It's in that direction, two islands ahead of this."

"What's on the island between this and the island of Shells Town?"

"It's an empty island, there's no one there." He said and I nodded.

'Interesting, a desert island is what I need, I'll be able to train my powers and keep an eye on when the Canon is started'.

"Thanks." I said as I left the tavern. I stopped in a small park and looked at my supplies in my backpack.

"It looks like I'm almost out of groceries, looks like I'm going to have to steal again." I said and headed toward the richest district in town

At nightfall, I flew off the island in the direction the bartender pointed at me. Soon I found the deserted island he spoke to and landed on it. "It's a small island, but it will serve to train, now I think it best to check the town to see if Zoro he's not stuck in it yet, "I said and pulled back again.

A day later I came back as more supplies, stolen from the navy base and discovered that Zoro is not there and has never been there.

"Fine, it looks like I'm here before the Canon. This will give me time to train with my Akuma no Mi and better prepare for fights to come." I said and went to bed.

 **-Time Skip: 2 years-**

On a deserted island in South Blue, a large rock is disintegrated and a girl is seen in front of her. "It looks like I've finally mastered that power," I said as I looked down at the devastated island.

"It's been a month since my last visit to Shells Town, better make another visit to check the navy." I said and went to my cave and collected my few belongings and went to the highest point of the island.

" **First Form of Lightning-Thunderbird!** " I screamed and turned into a large electric bird and made my way toward the neighboring island.

As soon as I overtook her, I landed in the standard place, hidden from everyone's sight and headed for the restaurant that I always visited. As soon as I entered, I saw the girl Rika and her mother and went towards them.

"Hello Rika, Ririka, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"Hello Wendy, we're fine," Ririka said smiling and Rika hugged me.

"Yes, it's been three weeks since Helmeppo's wolf tried to attack me, but a swordsman killed him before he could attack me." She said smiling

'It seems like I came on the right day, even though it was a coincidence.' I smiled at her. "Looks like this swordsman is worth it, I'd like to meet him." I said

"I was going to thank him, do you want to come with me?" She asked as she smiled with a small box in her hand.

"Sure, how are you going to thank him?" I asked.

"With that onigiri, do you want to prove it?" She asked and I agreed.

She gave me a small ball and I put it in her mouth. 'Actually, she put sugar in it instead of salt, but it was not as bad as Helmeppo said, just ...' I swallowed the piece and turned to her.

"Onigiri is usually made with salt, but it did not go bad with sugar, but I think it got a lot of sugar, if you can reduce it a bit, it's going to be a sweet onigiri, which would be good news." I said smiling and she looked surprised at the onigiri.

"Alright, I'll get some of the sugar out," she said and headed for the kitchen.

Five minutes later, we were heading toward the navy base when we saw 2 guys hanging from the base wall. 'Luffy and Coby, it looks like the Canon really started'.

Rika pulled a hidden ladder into a corner and coaxed up as I simply used the electricity as a dynamo to jump over the wall.

Rika threw a rope on the other side and came down and I just jumped on the other side and leaned against a wall to watch. She ran to Zoro.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not hungry. Did I make you onigiri for you?" Rika smiled.

"You're going to be dead short. Get out of here." Zoro said.

'He really cares about her.' I thought as he smiled

"You have not eaten anything, so I made these for you, it was my first time, but I did it with all my affection."

I'm not are uncomfortable !. Go home, fast. "He said yelling lightly.

"But ..." Rika said annoyed.

"I do not want to. Do not make me hurt her." He said and the gate opened and Helmeppo entered with two other random Marines.

"You should not be bothering kids," he said as he came in with the arrogant mastic attitude I've seen, in this life and in the next, only surpassed by the Tenryuubitos

Helmeppo takes Rika's onigiri and takes a bite, but hates the taste, although now it was good, in my opinion. He knocks the onigiri to the ground and starts to step on it

Rika begins to almost cry while I hold myself so I do not destroy Helmeppo right there with my thunder javelin.

Helmeppo orders the Marine to throw her across the wall and I climb onto the wall. As soon as the Marine plays it, I use electricity to propel my legs and grab her in the air, causing Luffy to jump to catch her, fall on her face. 'Glad it's made of rubber'. I thought as I landed on the floor.

Coby ran to Luffy as I looked at Rika. "Thank you, Wendy, I did not know you could jump so high." She said smiling as I put her down.

"You do not know many things about me Rika. Wait here, I'll make him pay for sending you over the wall." I said as I walked towards the wall and Rika followed me, but Helmeppo was already out.

We both watched while Zoro eat the rice balls, even dirty ones. "They were delicious, tell the girl that I thank her". He said to Luffy, but I decided to interrupt

"She already knows." I shouted pointing to Rika who was smiling at Zoro who looked at her and gave a small smile

Luffy jumped the wall and landed next to us. We all moved away from the wall and sat down in a small alley.

"Zoro is as bad as they say." Coby wondered and I hit his head.

"Never judge anyone until you meet her yourself." I said and then turned to Rika. "I'll be right back Rika, I'll do something". I said and run away.

"I'll get Zoro's swords back." As soon as I got close to the main barracks, I turned on electricity, went into the wall, and followed Zoro's swords.

As soon as I got there, I saw them and picked them up, jumping out the window shortly afterwards. "It seems that I arrived on time, now I just need to deliver them." I said and created wings of electricity and flew, dissipating them to land above the cross.

"You ..." Zoro said but I interrupted him by showing the katanas

"A good swordsman must have his swords, do not you agree?" I asked and Zoro smirked.

The navy arrived shortly afterwards and pointed the guns at the three of us. "For the betrayal committed against me, you three will be executed here. Do you 3 and the straw hat want to start a revolution?" Morgan asked.

"I have always fought my battles alone, unlike you who are hiding behind your troops."

"Do not underestimate me Roronoa Zoro, your ability is no match for my strength. Look!" Morgan screamed and his troops pointed at the three of us.

"This is our end." Coby said and I smiled, "Maybe for you kid, but I do not die so easy." I said and used one of Zoro's random katanas to cut the strings of the arms and as soon as I cut the waist ropes, they fired, but Luffy stepped forward, blocking the shots and sending them back toward the Marines.

Zoro asked who he was and Luffy turned to us. "I am Monkey D Luffy and I will be the king of the pirates." He said smiling

"The king of the pirates?.That's interesting." I said and Zoro looked at me and then at Luffy. "Do you know the weight of that?" Zoro asked Luffy

"The king of the pirates is the king of the pirates, do you have any other sense in this?" Luffy asked.

"Of course there is Luffy, the pirate king is the most respected and strongest pirate. To become king, you would need to find the one piece, overtaking the entire Grand Line for that. Do you have any crew or ships for that? ".I asked

Luffy thought for a minute, "I do not have a ship yet, but I have one crewman," he said.

"You do not even count yourself as a crewman." I sighed and Luffy shook his head and pointed to Zoro who was going to complain, but I interrupted him

"Ah well, that's fine, but to overcome the Grand Line's challenges, you still need an excellent ship and several crew.".

"I know, I plan to have about 10 crew and ..." He was going to continue, I interrupted him.

"Ten are too few for this. There are several captains who collect 100 or more, but they are usually little more than rubbish, I would say that at least 30 high-quality crew are needed for that."

"I remember ..." He said and looked at Zoro, "I saved your life, Zoro, so will you come with me, or will you die here by the navy?" He asked, smiling.

"You're really naughty. I'd rather become a pirate than die here. Girl, cut the last rope and give me my swords." He said while Luffy was celebrating

I used the sword to cut the rope around his waist and then I dropped the sword and he grabbed it by the hand, after that I released the other two swords and Zoro grabbed them, before putting them on the waist. "Finally you are in your rightful place." He said as he stroked Wado Ichimonji

The marines began to advance against us with swords, but Zoro blocked all the blows with his three swords.

"So that's how you get to use the third sword. I have to say it's a unique style of fighting." I said

"I do not mind being a pirate and opposing the Navy will make me a wanted man, but I will follow my own ambitions," he said.

"Ambitions?" Luffy asked.

"I'll be the best swordsman in the world. If you do anything that might force me to give up my ambition, you'll lose your life by the my sword's thread". He said with determination.

'It's really cool to hear this in person.' I thought of the fangirl mode.

"The best swordsman in the world?.The pirate king needs the strong ones at his side," said Luffy, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. It does not matter if it's like an angel or a demon, my name will be heard all over the world." He said and I smiled.

Morgan amused them to attack and Luffy had Zoro bow down before using the Gomu Gomu on the Mushi and sent them all flying through the courtyard.

"What are you?" Zoro asked.

"I eat the Gomu Gomu no Mi," Luffy said.

Morgan sent them all into his own head, and Luffy advanced against Morgan.

Luffy started to beat Morgan, but Helmeppo told him to stop when Morgan was on the floor with his face punched.

"If you care about his life, do not ..." I interrupted him appearing in front of him at lightning speed

"I have two things to say: One, do not interrupt my amusement and two, do not be a coward by holding hostages." I screamed as my fist engulfed in electricity and I hit his stomach

" **Dragon Lightning!** " I screamed and a dragon made of electricity carried Helmeppo and crashed into a navy building, causing it to explode and crumble

"She's also an Akuma no Mi user," the Marines said before running to protect themselves.

Luffy got bright eyes like stars and Morgan stood behind him to hit him with the axe, but Zoro jumped up and opened two cracks in Morgan's chest with their swords that immediately shot down

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"No problem Captain," he said as he held the swords.

I walked over to Morgan's body and saw his vital signs. "A simple and quick death, you really are a great swordsman, Zoro." I said as I smiled

Everyone at the base was surprised by the defeat of Morgan and Helmeppo. "If you still want to fight then come at once." Zoro said and I smiled.

"Yes, we are available 5 tickets a week, at a small rate of 5% of their wages," I said and Zoro looked at me.

"Are you going to get 5% of their salary to attack us?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Unite useful to pleasant" .I said

They all looked at each other and started to celebrate.

"Their captain has been defeated and they are celebrating?" Luffy asked.

"When people are governed by fear, that's how they behave Luffy. It's natural." I said and he looked at me.

"What's your name?".

"Wendy Marvell." I said changing my last name.

"Cool." He said and Zoro fell on the floor of hunger. We went to a restaurant and we started to eat. I ate a soup spoon and a dessert, Zoro ate some dishes and Luffy was still eating.

"How can you eat more than I can?" Zoro asked Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi should make his stomach elastic, so it will fit more food, but you have to remember not to overeat or you will get full, Luffy." I said

"I did not know you were that strong Wendy," Rika said, smiling at me.

"Well, he had made you cry, so ..." I said but was interrupted when Rika gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"For saving me," she said and ran away blushing behind Luffy's chair.

"You too are strong Luffy-san."

"Yes, I am and I will be even stronger, after all I will be the king of the pirates. I also found one nakama".

"So, how many crew do we have Captain? I remember you said that you were looking for people. To be the king of the pirates, you must already have a crew." Zoro asked

"My crew ... is that counting on you?" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded.

"Two," said Luffy, eating a sausage.

"Two counting on me ... Do you have only one other crew member?" Zoro shouted perplexedly.

"Yes". He said

"And who would the other crew be?" I asked curiously.

Luffy pointed in my direction and I looked behind me, where only an old man was sitting. "Did you put an old guy in the crew?" I asked perplexed.

"No. You're my crewman." He said smiling.

I blinked my eyes without understanding. "When did I become your crewmember, and why would I be your crewman?"

"Now the reason is because I want to." He said and my mouth remained open.

"That's cool, but ... weird." It was my thought as Zoro looked at me and then at Luffy. "So, are we all three?"

"Are you including me?" I asked.

"He included you and although I know him less than an hour, I already know that he will drag you to the ship if necessary, so it is better to be content that hurts less, besides you are very strong, then you will not have to stay being saved and not even going to die in a month. "

I sighed with the simple but effective logic of him. "Okay, but what positions do we have on the ship Captain?"

"You're smart, so you can be the ... Zoro, what's the name of the post under captain?"

"Immediate." Zoro said.

"You can be Immediate," Luffy said, smiling.

"Thank you Captain, I'm going to screw up, but what about Zoro?" I asked.

"Since you are the immediate one, I will let you decide the positions on the ship, pilot the steering, manage the looting and recruit people."

"And you're going to do what?" Zoro asked.

"Eat" .Luffy said and ate an onigiri.

Me and Zoro made facepalm at the same time and I sighed shortly afterwards. "Okay Captain." I said

"So I have two questions Immediate. What's my position on the ship?"

"Will you be the first fighter, and your second question?"

"So let's recruit what kind of people Immediate?" Zoro asked.

"Anyone who draws attention. We do not need large numbers, but skilled people. As you yourself said, we need people who will not die in a month without help. A crew worthy of the pirate king." he said and Luffy smiled

"So Wendy will take care of the recruiters, but what about our ship?"

"It's in the harbor". Luffy said, pointing with a fork.

"Well, at least we have a ship, that's a start." Zoro said and I agreed.

Zoro walked over to the window and made another facepalm, "Is that our ship?" He asked and Luffy nodded.

"Wendy, come and see the ship," Zoro said and I approached the window, watching the little lifeboat and made a facepalm.

"First note, we're going to need a decent ship." I said and Zoro nodded.

"And a pirate flag". Luffy said.

"Yes, we can have our Jolly Roger after having a ship, after all we can not float on a flag, it would be even more ridiculous than that little boat."

"Luffy, you were born with no planning skills. Still you're coming along, Wendy, otherwise I think we'd sink in as soon as we got to the open sea." Zoro said looking seriously at me.

"Where are you going now, Wendy?" Rika asked behind Luffy's chair.

"I do not know, I'll need a good map and then ..." I said and Luffy interrupted

"We're going to the Grand Line," Luffy said and Coby sneezed juice through his nose.

"That may be, but first let's try and get some crew and a good ship, if we go to Grand Line, we'll sink before we get there."

"Is the Grand Line so dangerous?" Rika asked and Coby told a little of the Grand Line to her

"Is it true Wendy?" Rika asked me.

"Basically yes, but there are not so many wars there, although he forgot the strange weather, malfunctioning of compasses, sea monsters, natural and unnatural disasters, Yonkous, navy ... Well if I were to enumerate everything, I would speak for 10 minutes" .I said

"There's all this and you're still going there Wendy?" Rika asked worriedly.

"It's our captain who decided to go there, but I have no problem with that. It will be fun," I said smiling.

"How do you know so much about the Grand Line?" Coby asked in surprise.

"I was born there." I said and everyone was surprised even Luffy stopped eating.

"Then we'll have a guide, too." Zoror smiled.

"A little bit, but I do not know much about her, just approve where I was born and the surroundings."

"It's better than nothing"

Soon the subject changed to friendship and I entered my thoughts.

'Okay, now that I'm inside the straw hats, I'm going to need to recruit more people than the original flock and I have ideas of people, but if there is one I did not think but interest me, I can add too. Sunny will need some modifications, mostly in size, to behave in all of the world, apart from separate areas for everyone. I'll start drawing in my spare time and as soon as we get to Water 7, Franky will build my drawings.'

Relax, I'll figure it out." I said and got up.

Soon the navy came in and a mustache guy came in. "Excuse me. Is it true that you are pirates?" The Marine asked

"Yes, and I have found new companions, so we are pirates," Luffy said.

"Yeah, but it's just the three of us, no one else here is involved," I said as I pointed to myself, Luffy and Zoro.

The Marine nodded and Coby let out a sigh of relief. "We are so grateful that you saved us from Morgan's clutches, but now that we know you're pirates, you're going to have to leave town impatiently to you, then we will not inform the headquarters. "

The crowd complained to the Marines, but I turned to the people.

"Do not worry, we're already leaving. Thanks for the food and the hospitality." I said and stood beside Coby

"Do not come near us until we're in the middle of the bay." I said and walks out the door following Luffy and Zoro

Soon we were near the harbor. "It was not a bad exit from our first city as a crew," Zoro said.

"I agree, we can be hated in other places, but we can make allies in others," I said rising onboard the boat.

We left with all the marines saluting us. Rika was waving at me and I returned the nod.

'We'll see each other again one day Rika'.I thought as we sailed towards the sun

"Now begins our journey to be great pirates," Luffy said.

"It seems like this will be an adventure from hell" Zoro replied.

"True, but it will be fun." And I finished.

Luffy smiled, "And I'm going to be the pirate king."

"Do you always talk about being the pirate king, any special reason for that?" Zoro asked

"None, but ... I made a promise to that man. I would form a mighty and wonderful crew, find the greatest treasure in the world, and become the king of the pirates. That hat is proof of that." Lyffy said in a nostalgic tone

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my first chapter of The Thunder Goddess. I hope you have enjoyed it and be prepared for more.

There will be some changes to the canon as more crew members and some people who should have been dead and not die will die and some who died may not die.

In addition, the rewards will be updated more often.

There will be a few pairs and a small harem from Wendy, so get ready, though lemons will be rare, they will still exist when needed, although I'll let them know when they start

Below we have a list of crew members that will always be updated:

* **Monkey** (Akuma no Mi=Gomu Gomu no Mi[Paramecia])

* **Roronoa Zoro** (Swords=Wado Ichimonji)

* **Wendy Marvel** (Akuma no Mi=Goro Goro no Mi[Logia])

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Defeat of the Clown

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my second chapter of The Thunder Goddess, I ...

Suddenly Katakuri enters through the door and sits on my bed.

"What are you doing here Katakuri ?, I am writing the introduction and you should only appear in Whole Cake Island Arc."

"I appear wherever I want."

"It does not work that way, I ..."

"I'll show up in this chapter and kill Luffy, put me in the chapter."

"I can not put you now, Luffy does not have Gear Second yet, how will he fight you?, besides ... WAIT, DO NOT TRANSFORM MY ROOM IN MOCHI"

"I'm going to try to calm Katakuti here, so wish me luck, but in the meantime enjoy this second chapter"

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Do you always talk about being the pirate king, any special reason for that?" Zoro asked

"None, but ... I made a promise to that man. I would form a mighty and wonderful crew, find the greatest treasure in the world, and become the king of the pirates. That hat is proof of that." Lyffy said in a nostalgic tone.

"What's the name of this person?" I asked, although I already knew everything

"His name is Shanks."

"Shanks the Redhead?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Luffy asked confused.

"I've never met him, but everyone knows about him, he's a great pirate who sails on the Grand Line and says he's a Yonkou."

"What is a Yonkou?" Luffy asked.

"Emperors of the sea, they rule islands in the new world. If you really aim to become the king of the pirates, you'll meet them one day, but do not worry about them now". I said and Luffy nodded

"Who's with the food? .I'm hungry."

"I am, but we just eat, let's wait until the night to eat again, until then you can eat that banana." I said throwing a banana at him and Luffy began to eat

"How long before we get ashore?". Zoro asked after we sailed for two hours.

"I'd say it's a little short, the winds are a little fickle, so there's an island nearby." I said smiling.

"Thank you Immediate, your sailing skills are good, but you have not yet told me what my position on the ship will be as soon as we have one, of course."

"You're going to be a fighter," I said and Zoro smirked at the position and nodded.

"What does a fighter do on the ship?" Luffy asked.

"Well, he does not do much on the ship itself, just stands at the top of the mast looking to see possible enemy ships and is making the ship safe, and helping in situations that need an extra hand, but when it comes to fighting in land or invade enemy ships, he is the first to enter and the last to leave. "

"Is not the captain the first to come in?" Luffy asked.

"Most of the time no, he would be the second, but in times of duels between captains, then you are the first to enter."

"You know a lot about piracy Wendy." Luffy said impressed and Zoro nodded.

"Well, when you're born on the Grand Line, you end up learning things just from listening to people talk, although I've always been curious and talked to the pirates who showed up whenever I could. That's why I know a lot." I said proudly of myself

Luffy nods and looks at Zoro. "Zoro, why did you become a pirate hunter?"

"I never said I was a pirate hunter. I went out across the seas looking for someone, but I got lost and could not get back to my village. So I had no choice but to hunt pirates for their rewards."

"I see, so it was not by choice, but out of necessity, I can understand that," I said.

'Zoro lost as always'. I thought as he gave a small smile.

After another 2 hours, we were sitting on a cover that I had created with the candle to protect us from the sun when Luffy looked up and saw the bird and smiled.

"Let's eat that bird," said Luffy.

"Well, I do not have a problem with that, but we do not have a kitchen to cook the meat or a place to store the meat, so ..." I was interrupted when Luffy lunged toward the bird with Gomu Gomu no Rocket and got stuck in the beak of the bird

"And we have our first stupid moment, I was going to say it was not to attack the bird, but he heard me?, Of course not." I said pouting

Luffy started yelling for help and Zoro ran to one of the oars. "Wendy, help me with the oars." He asked and I quickly grabbed one of the oars and we started paddling in the direction Luffy went

Soon we found shipwrecked people who were asking for help. Zoro complained and said he would not stop and that it was for them to jump on the moving boat.

"Are you two trying to kill us?" The three of them asked, shouting after getting on the boat.

"No, we're just out of time, so sit there and wait until we get ashore," I said, smiling.

The idiot drew a sword and the three of them stared at us as if they were 3 Doflamingos. "Stop the boat, we are the crew of Buggy, the Clown and we are stealing this boat."

I rolled my eyes. "You can continue to row Zoro, I'll take care of these idiots." I said and got up

"Who's the idiot now?" He said arrogantly and Zoro was worried about the sword that had reached the place where my heart is.

"You." I said and released an electric shock through his sword that made him faint and then I looked at the other 2 who immediately raised their hands in surrender

"You two are going to row for us. Besides that, I want that anchor necklace you have on your neck." I said and he gave me the necklace before going to the oar.

"Please forgive us?" The two asked as they rowed

I assessed the necklace and looked at Zoro. "It's made of real gold," I said as I wrapped it around my neck.

The two idiots started talking about a punishment given by the Buggy and Zoro looked at them. "Who is this Buggy you talk about?"

"You do not know who it is Buggy, the clown?"

"I've never heard of it." Zoro said

"He is the captain of our pirate crew, besides, he has an Akuma no Mi and ..." He was going to say more, but the rest is useless

"What kind of Akuma no Mi does he have?".Paramecia, Zoan or Logia? "I asked.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"Zoan is a kind of fruit that looks like animal powers, Logias are fruits that give elemental powers like mine." I said showing my hand turning lightning

"Paramecia can be anything other than that." I finished.

"Then he has a Paramecia." The pirate said

"Thanks, that already eliminates some possibilities, but what does his fruit do?"

"He can separate parts of the body as building blocks."

"I see." I said

We sailed for another 20 minutes until we saw an island, but a big blast happened on it so we arrived at the port.

'It looks like Buggy launched the buggy ball in town'.

Zoro turned to the idiots. "What was that?"

"It's the Buggy's buggy ball." He said startled.

"What a name without creativity." I said and turned to Zoro.

"Probably Luffy must be near that blast, let's go and rescue our captain." I said and looked at the two idiots. "As for you two ..."

Soon we ran towards the blast as we left the two idiots fainted and tied up in the boat along with the other who woke up while we were tying the others, although he was not awake for long

We both arrived and saw Nami grabbing the wick with bare hands and burning them while 4 idiots jumped to kill her.

"Zoro, stop them, I'm going to free the Captain." I said and Zoro nodded.

He jumped on the Nami side to block the swords and I appeared on top of the cage where Luffy was.

"Hello, captain, I see you're tied up right now, do you want any help?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, can you let me go?" He asked and I nodded.

I jumped out of the cage and turned my hand into a sword made of electricity. " **Zap Saber!** "

Zoro blocked the idiots' blows. "All of you against a single girl? This is pathetic." He said and looked at Nami shortly after.

"Are you hurt?" He pointed at Nami.

"No, I'm fine". She said.

I used my electric sword to cut the bars of the cage easily and then cut the ropes. Soon Luffy was free.

"Thank you Wendy, the ropes were starting to bother." He said and I smiled.

"No problems Cap"

"Cap?. What does that mean?" He asked confused.

"Diminutive of captain". I said and Zoro looked at us

"What happened to you Luffy? .You are carried by a bird and then we find you in a cage". He asked

Luffy was going to say it was fun but I hit his head before that. "That was for interrupting me on the boat, I was going to tell you not to try to get the bird, but you did not hear me". I said irritably.

"My bad". He said getting up

"Are you done with Zoro?" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded.

"I'm done, let's go." He said coming towards us.

Everyone was surprised to notice the name of the swordsman and Buggy laughed.

"So you're the pirate hunter Zoro? You came after my head." Buggy asked and Zoro stopped.

"I'm not interested. I stopped being a pirate hunter."

"But I'm interested. If I kill you, my fame will increase."

"Do not try, unless you want to die." Zoro said with a menacing face, but Buggy drew his knives anyway.

Buggy advanced against Zoro screaming madly, but Zoro sliced him in one blow or was what he thought.

Buggy soon got up and stabbed Zoro from behind.

"Bara Bara no Mi is the name of my Akuma no Mi, I can not be cut by any blade." He said and started to laugh

Nami said that he thought Akumas no Mi was myths and I felt like laughing, but before I could make a move to help Zoro, Luffy shouted that attacking from behind was cowardice and called him a red nose

Everyone was silent and I took advantage of this opportunity to turn electricity and get close to Zoro

"Zoro?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'm going to create a distraction and you run off with Luffy and the girl. We can face him, but we have to take care of his injury first." I said and I flowed down the floor to Buggy's legs and gave him a big shock.

As he jumped, I stepped off the floor and punched him in the direction of the cannon.

Buggy fell into the cannon and I turned to Luffy.

"Luffy, get Zoro and the girl out of here." I said and he stretched out his arms, grabbing the two of them and jumped away to leave.

I turned toward the cannon and fired an electric bolt that activated the buggy ball.

"I hope you enjoy the fireworks." I said and left the place turning me into electricity and flying.

I found them in front of the pet store and soon after I heard a big explosion that turned that building into a ruin.

"The buggy ball really is strong for a cannonball, but if he thinks that's enough to dominate the Grand Line, he really was crazy at this stage of the anime." I said as I returned to my solid form near the store, but as soon as I showed up, Nami screamed.

"How did you ... did you also eat an Akuma no Mi?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I ate, now I'm the lightning girl". I said smiling and turned my attention to Zoro who was lying on the floor while Luffy was poking the dog I forgot the name

"I'll help you Zoro." I said taking a medical kit I always carry in my backpack and went to take care of his wound

"Relax, you'll live," I said and turned my attention to Luffy.

"Luffy, stop playing with the dog before he bites you." I said and turned my attention to Nami

"We have not been introduced yet, girl, what's your name?"

"Nami." She said

"Mine is Wendy, Immediate crew, nice to meet you, but why were you there with the crew of the Buggy?"

"I have my reasons and ..." She was going to say more but Luffy interrupted her.

"She's our navigator, if you have no problem with that, Wendy, you're the one who's going to be recruited". He said as he continued to peck at the dog.

'It seems he has consideration for people's work at least'.I thought smiling and turned my gaze to Nami and looked right into his eyes.

I could see deep sadness, though she had a slight glow of hope.

"I have no problems, I liked you, welcome to the crew," I said smiling.

Soon I closed Zoro's wound, but before I could tell Luffy the dog got tired of being nudged and bit his face

"I told him to stop poking him, animals do not like being prodded. Besides that, I've already closed Zoro's wound." I said and turned my attention to Zoro who was trying to get up

"Not yet, I just closed his cut, then lean somewhere and rest for a while, I'll make the dog stop biting Luffy before he pulls off our captain's face." I said and got up

I walked over to Luffy and grabbed the dog before starting to sing a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was younger and then the dog calmed down and let go Luffy's face and started to lick my cheek

"I've never seen him do this to anyone for a very long time." A voice said and everyone turned to face seeing a man in armor came

"Who are you?" I asked as I placed the dog on the floor.

"I'm the mayor of this town and by the looks of it, you've been attacked by Buggy, follow me." He said and we followed him to a house near the pet store

As we entered, Zoro lay down on the couch and began to sleep as we sat down at a table.

"Who is that dog?" Luffy asked.

"His name is Chouchou, the dog of a great friend."

"Why is he standing there?" Nami asked.

"He's protecting the store. The owner died of an illness three months ago and I've been feeding him ever since."

"So he's waiting for his owner to come back?" I asked.

"People think so, but I do not think that's it. Chouchou is very clever and I think he knows his owner has died."

"So why does he protect the store?" Nami asked.

"That's what his owner left for him, so he protects her, it's his treasure."

I looked at my silver necklace. "I can understand that feeling," I said wistfully in my voice and I felt a tear trickling down my face, but I erased it soon.

Soon the ground began to tremble and roars began to be heard.

"Where are these roars coming from?" Nami asked and the mayor was terrified.

"It's Mohji, the beast tamer." He said before running away

We left the house leaving Zoro sleeping inside and we saw a big lion with red mane and golden brown hair with someone riding on top of him.

'It seems we have our aspiring king of jungles, now all we need is the maraber'. I thought as we moved toward him, even though Nami was behind us

"Your name is Mohji, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, and this is Richie." He said pointing at the lion

"Why are you wearing this weird fantasy?" Luffy asked.

"This is my hair, not a fantasy". He said angrily, but soon calmed down.

Luffy was going to talk more, but I covered his mouth and whispered in his ear. "I know his hair is strange, but talk about it later." I said ignoring what he was talking about, though he did not notice

Chouchou bit his hand when he got close and I had to hold my laugh at the situation.

Luffy was sent flying by the blow of the lion and I moved away near the door of the store.

The lion tried to get close, but Chouchou ran and bit his leg, but was sent flying with a blow from his paw.

Richie tried to approach me to attack me, but stopped as soon as I looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing Richie, kill her?". Mohji said but the lion continued standing in place.

I stepped forward and stretched out my arm. "Sit down." I said and he obeyed.

"Roll." I said and he rolled, crushing Mohji on the floor.

"Very good boy," I said, stroking the lion's chin.

"What did you do to my lion?" He asked angrily as he rose from the ground.

"I'm fondling him and he seems to like it," I said as he showed Richie rubbing himself on the floor as I scratched his neck.

At that moment, Nami came and saw me petting Richie while Luffy was sitting next to the lion.

I headed toward Mohji and thunder began to resonate in the cloudless sky.

"You would destroy this store and that is unforgivable. No one should destroy someone else's treasure," I said as I eyed my finger in the air and lightning descended into it before being thrown at Mohji. " **Lightning Chain!** "

"It looks like your weather forecast today is pain and 100% chance of lightning," I said with a grin and Luffy started to laugh.

We sat in front of the shop and Chouchou returned to his original position.

Nami came up to us and bowed to me. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Whereby?" .I asked

"I thought you were bad like all pirates, but I was wrong, so I'm sorry for judging you."

"Bad and good and subjective Nami, something that is bad for some people can be good for others and the opposite is also possible. I do not blame you for finding this, you have your reasons and there are many bad pirates, but the original concept of pirate means something else. "I said

"And what would it be?" She asked curiously.

"Being a pirate means being a free person, obeying no government and creating your own authority over yourself. Foolish people subvert this in thieves and murderers, but the original concept is simple and pure." I said and by the face of the Nami, she had never thought like this before.

"I've never thought like this before, but now I believe that judging a book by its cover is wrong"

"That's a good thought to get." I said while the mayor was complaining about not protecting the city

"Calm down, a crew led by someone who has an Akuma no Mi, normal people have little chance of victory, although there is always some, either by luck or skill."

'Kairouseki does not count, this is cheating'

We heard Buggy shoot that big cannon against several houses and the mayor said that was where Zoro was sleeping

"Relax, Zoro is more resisitant than you think." I said and Zoro rose from the smoke rested

"It's a bad way to wake someone up." He said and I nodded as I laughed.

The mayor ran after Buggy.

"The idea is noble, but it will not come to naught." I said, but he ignored me and kept running

"Hardheaded." I said and sighed.

"We're not going to let him die, right?" Luffy asked, smiling.

"If you say captain." Zoro said and I nodded, though he sighed at the end.

"Our destination is the Grand Line, so let's get that map back. Be our nakama Nami." Luffy asked

"I'm not going to become a pirate, but I can help you for a while." She said giving a small smile

We walked in the direction where Buggy was, but on the way Nami looked at me and approached my ear.

"What's the plan girl?" She asked as we walked a little way away from the boys

"Simple, let them have fun and we'll both plunder the treasure of the Buggy. I said that pirates represent a concept of freedom, but freedom does not pay for medical supplies, food or clothes. So we'll have to steal them, but let's steal from others pirates, bad on top of it, so my conscience stays calm. "I said smiling and Nami smiled together

We arrived on the spot and Luffy removed Buggy's hand from the mayor's neck.

"You bastards. You have the courage to come back here and face me." Buggy shouted.

"I'll want the treasure," Nami said.

"Why do you want the treasure so much?" I asked.

"Personal motives." She said and I nodded.

The mayor started to complain about our help and Luffy punched his face on the wall.

"Cap, do not be so reckless like that." I said and he scratched his head

Luffy walked a little ahead of us and shouted that Buggy had a big nose.

Buggy got angry and fired the buggy ball, but Luffy absorbed the impact with the Gomu Gomu no Fusen and sent it back to Buggy, blowing up the roof where they were, but Buggy came out of the rubble using two minions as a human shield.

Mohji packed and said that Luffy ate an Akuma no Mi, but soon Cabaji appeared, also wearing another face as a human shield and then advanced against Luffy, but Zoro blocked his sword with one of his while I sighed

'His design is cool, pity he fights on a unicycle, that ruins the visual'. I thought giving another sigh.

Cabaji spat fire at Zoro and then kicked his bruised side.

"That was a dirty blow, he kicked his wound." Nami said angrily and I got angry too and my anger only increased when he kicked the wound again

He attacked the wound with his sword, but Zoro did not dodge.

"I intend to become the best swordsman in the world, so I can not lose anyone." Zoro said with a steel conviction.

"I'm going to help Nami get the map back and the treasure would not hurt, I'll be back soon," I said as I headed toward the Buggy ship.

I said and followed Nami in the form of electricity flowing across the floor.

We entered a place with treasure, but I member of the Buggy crew pointed a sword at Nami

I appeared in solid form behind the guy and threw an electric current at him that made him faint. Nami stared at me in astonishment.

"Since when are you here?" She asked.

"I followed you and glad that I did it, he could have loved you, probably not, but you never know. So this is the treasure," I said as I took some coins in my hand

"Yes, and it's all ours." Nami said with a gleam of joy in her eyes.

"Right and we have more than enough for both of us. Open that sack Nami." I asked her to open the bag she carried

"Okay." She said, opening the bag and I used the electricity to carry the coins into the bag

As soon as the bag was filled with the treasures, I filled another bag with the remaining leftovers on the floor, filling two large bags and leaving Buggy without any treasure

"This is very treasure, how are we going to carry ..." Nami would ask, but I used the electricity to levitate the bags in the air, just inches from the ground

"My electricity powers are not just for combat, they have several utilities. Now we can carry one of the bags to your boat." I said smiling

I jumped on a roof and used the electricity to take the bags and Nami up where we could see the battle going on, even though we did not hear their voices.

Nami was amazed at the battle between them.

"This is a battle of users of Akuma in the Mi of the Paramecia type, Logia-type battles are much more intense." I said while watching Buggy pierce Luffy's hat with three knives

In the middle of the fight, he split up and came after us screaming about his treasure.

I blocked it with an electric shield. "Now it's our treasure". I said smiling and made him collide with a building.

"I think we'd better get away," I said as Buggy stepped out of the building, but he was silly in the middle of the air with a pained face and then fell to the ground.

"Hey, drop the treasure and run or he'll chase you again," Luffy said but I tapped a piece of rock on him

"Gathering treasures is what we do in the spare time cap, we will not quit and even if he tries to chase us over again I'll electrocute him". I said smiling but Buggy started to complain while I was on the floor

He and Nami started an argument and when Buggy got angry, he tried to attack us, but I created another electric wall.

"I'm sorry Buggy, but you can not beat me, what do you think about flying a little." **Blitzkrieg!** "I said and gave hundreds of electricity-punched punches in his face that made him fly and collide with several buildings, forming holes in them while passing

He came back flying at an incredible speed to stab us, but Nami stopped him making his face collide with the sack of treasure that belonged to her, but he grabbed the sack and tried to pluck it out of Nami's hand but I gave a reinforced soak with electricity along with Luffy who gave a powerful kick. The two blows were in his face and made him faint, or at least it looked like this

Buggy soon got up and tried to reassemble, but Nami tied his pieces and Luffy sent him flying with the Gomu Gomu no Bazuka

I used my electricity to collect all the treasure from the ground and Nami put it in two bags. I carried both with my electricity while Nami gave the map of the Grand Line to Luffy.

Soon the locals arrived. Luffy was going to talk crap, but I covered his mouth to stop it and looked at the locals.

"We defeated Buggy and his crew, they are down in the main square, we would like to stay, but we have a lot to do," I said as I wrapped myself in electricity.

" **First Form of Lightning-Thunderbird!** " . I said and turned into an electric bird and carried everyone on my back to the boats.

We landed near them and I carried the bags on Nami's boat to prevent Luffy from leaving money on the island.

Luffy approached me as I was carrying the bags and grabbed one of them. "I'll leave one for the people". He said but I grabbed the bag and threw it on the boat

"Nami seems to need that money a lot, so we can not leave anything. She's on the boat and we're leaving." I said and got on Nami's boat.

Luffy carried Zoro on our boat and we started to sail. We heard voices shouting and we saw the locals celebrating our departure

'It seems that I did not want to run, I did not want to run'. I watched as we sailed towards another island

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was chapter 2 of my fic of One Piece, I hope you have enjoyed it and prepare for the confrontation against Kuro

"Because you sang a song to the dog." Katakuri asked.

"It's the easiest way to pet an animal, and lullabies that are sung by your mother to sleep when you're a child are beautiful."

"My mother only sang once for Anana to sleep, but she never sang for any other son."

"Lie down on my bed and talk about it if you want."

"I've never slept and my back will never touch the floor."

"Okay, you can do this sitting down then. Tell me, she never sang even to Praline or Pudding"

"Of all her children, she would never sing to Praline or Pudding, she always found the two bizarre, though only Pudding knows it."

"I see, I think we're going to have a great job ahead of you. What do you think ..." I was going to continue my sentence, but Katakuri stood up.

"I have to go back to defeat Luffy, but I'll go back in a few chapters". He said going into a mirror and going to face Luffy

"Looks like we'll talk to him later, but for today it's all."

The membership list has been updated below:

* **Monkey D. Luffy (Akuma no Mi=Gomu Gomu no Mi[Paramecia])**

* **Roronoa Zoro(Swords=Wado Ichimonji)**

* **Wendy Marvel(Akuma no Mi=Goro Goro no Mi[Logia])**

* **Nami**

 **See you and have a good day (or night)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Meeting with the Liar

**Author Notes**

Hello and welcome to my third chapter of The Thunder Goddess, today I bring a guest, instead of having my bedroom invaded, I give welcome to Buggy, the Clown

Through the door of my room, Buggy enters my room with his body in pieces and then joins again before laughing, although he was all bandaged

"I'm glad you could have come here today, especially after the heavy blows you took in the last chapter"

"They hurt a lot, but since I do not try to walk or move much, I can still move," he said, although his expression indicated a lot of pain

"I see, well I have to write the chapter, so you can relax and read the previous chapters while I write this."

"I do not have to read the previous chapters ... but I'll read it anyway because I want to". He said before laying on my bed and start reading

"Now that Buggy is distracted, we can move forward with the chapter ..."

"What you wrote is not funny," Buggy said, making me sigh and throw a big thunderbolt over him, making him faint

"Now that the interruption has been settled, let's continue. Enjoy the third chapter."

 **-Retrospective of the last chapter-**

"Nami seems to need that money a lot, so we can not leave anything. She's on the boat and we're leaving." I said and got on Nami's boat.

Luffy carried Zoro on our boat and we started to sail. We heard voices shouting and we saw the locals celebrating our departure

'It seems that I did not want to run'.I thought while I watched as we sailed towards another island.

As soon as we stepped away, Nami looked at me and smiled.

"I saw what you did, thank you for keeping the money". She said as she hugged one of the bags full of gold

"No problem, Nami, you said you have personal reasons for needing the money and if they are resolved, you will be free of any debt you have." I said before picking up an apple and taking a bite

"Can I get an apple, Wendy? I'm hungry." Luffy said before I threw three apples at him and two at Zoro

"A little snack after a fight is allowed," I said before Nami grabbed an apple from the barrel

"How far is it to the next island Nami?" I asked as I sat on the apple barrel

"A few miles, the distance between some islands in the East Blue is small, we'll probably get there tomorrow morning." Nami said sitting on another barrel

"It looks like Luffy was right, you're an excellent Navigator," I said, making her cheeks flush.

"Thank you, but to get you to the Grand Line, we're going to need more than what we have now." Nami said as she looked at our two boats

"I agree, I prefer meat". Luffy said before eating the rest of the second apple.

"And a little sake would be good, too." Zoro said before getting an apple in the face.

"This is not what Nami is talking about, the Grand Line is a dangerous and strange place, only the best ships can walk through those waters and believe me, like someone who lives there, I know what I'm talking about ..." Before I Nami put both hands on my shoulder.

"Did you live on the Grand Line? .How is it to live there?" She asked, almost screaming, as her eyes almost shine

"Yes, I saw it there, but it is not very different near the islands, the place only stays different when leaving an island and I never moved away from where I lived by the sea, so I avoided any strange event." I said with a small sigh as I watched the sun slowly descend to the horizon

"But how did you get out of there if you're so young?" Luffy asked, making me shrink slightly.

"It's a very personal subject and I do not want to talk about it," I said before laying on the floor of the boat and staring at the clouds, although I could also see Nami giving me a nice smile before looking at the other boat

"Besides a good ship, we're going to need a good crew and good equipment and without that, we will not be able to." Nami said in a worried tone as I watched the sunset.

"Then we need a cook and a musician," Luffy said in a nonchalant tone making Zoro laugh at the idea of a musician.

"I agree with the cook, but we're going to need a doctor and a helmsman too, a musician is a secondary function." I said as I looked at the stars making Luffy pout

"But I want a musician ..." Luffy said insistently.

"We're going to have a musician, but we have more important positions to fill first," I said making Nami nod his head before looking at a map.

"If we go south, we'll find a small inhabited island where we can find a good ship, although I doubt we'll find any crew members there." Nami said with a sigh before turning the sail from our boat to guide us in the south direction while Zoro did the same thing on the other boat

"I think we can find some good equipment there and also agree that it would be difficult to find any crew, but do you think we'll find a great ship on a small island?" I asked, in a low voice, to Nami who blushed a little

"Maybe we can find some ... I'm always lucky." Nami said with a little embarrassment in her voice.

"Well ... I'll believe your luck and if you're right, I'll help you carry this gold wherever you want." I said making Nami smile

"When will we get to the island?" Zoro asked Nami from the other boat.

"Tomorrow morning." It was Nami's short answer making Zoro shrug and get some sleep.

I kept staring at the stars along with nami while Luffy was looking around with his characteristic excitement

"The last time I did something like that with another girl was with my sister," Nami said, though it was more to herself than to me

"Do you have a sister, Nami?" I asked.

"Yes, her name is Nojiko, do you have any sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child, but you can be my sister if you want." I said, making her look at me with wide eyes.

"Do you want a thief like your sister?"

"You're really cool and if I had a big sister, I'd like it to be you," I said as I made Nami put her hands over her mouth and shed a tear before holding me

"You are very cute".

"I know". I said with a smile returning a hug.

After we spent a few hours sailing, we ate dinner and went to sleep

The next day, after breakfast, we disembarked on the beach of the island where Usopp lives.

As we stepped out of the boats, Zoro began to stretch as Nami and Luffy looked around and I looked for some sign of Usopp's presence

"We have not been ashore for some time." Zoro said

"Is there really a village on this island?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, even though it's a small village." Nami said, but Luffy approached her for meat, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled Luffy away from her.

"Control yourself, you can eat in the village, but you do not have to press on the Navigator," I said as I pushed Luffy away from Nami, receiving a grateful look from her

Zoro was yawning when he noticed a presence and prepared the sword for a quick draw

"Careful! There is someone here." He said as he looked at some bushes, before Luffy started to dodge shots of pachinko

Nami hid inside a boat while several pirate flags rose from bushes on top of the small cliff

"Wow, that's ..." Before Luffy continued to scream, I grabbed his head and placed his face in the sand, making him put some sand in his mouth and as soon as I let go, he began to spit sand

"Why did you ... did that, Wendy?"

"You're a pirate captain and no pirate captain ever yells at you to find something incredible." I said making Luffy pout.

Usopp started to laugh at the top of the cliff. "I am the leader of the pirate crew that conquered the village, Usopp. Everyone loves me and calls me Captain Usopp."

"But because the village name is Usopp, then what's your name?" I asked, feigning confusion, and it worked, when Usopp fell to the floor in surprise.

"This is not the name of the village, my name is Usopp", he said after standing up, making me and Nami laugh

"If you are thinking of attacking this village, you better save your strength or my eighty million men will crush you like insects." Usopp said confidently, but I started to laugh more than I was laughing before

"That's physically impossible, counting the size of that cliff, I'd say it would fit about eighty people at most, but if you covered the whole island with your crew, you could put maybe five or six thousand, so that's a bluff and of being a really bad bluff, I only feel three other people along with you. "I said making Usopp look at me in surprise.

"Do you feel three people?" He asked confused.

"Long story, I can tell you if you decide to wet my hand if you understand me." I said with a smile before leaning against the boat where Nami was.

"A pirate who plays pachinko, I've never heard of that," Nami said as she picked up one of the metal balls from the floor and drew her sand with a breath

"You're an interesting guy," Luffy said before laughing.

"Do not laugh at me, I'm a proud man and thanks to my great pride, everyone calls me Usopp, the Brave." Usopp said before grabbing his sling and preparing to shoot one of the metal balls in Luffy

'I never liked Usopp before the timeskip, then he looks cool, but he's not a very good fighter before, although he has some interesting moments, besides, I'd rather he used his kabuto instead of a simple slingshot.' I thought with a sigh before Usopp pointed the sling at me.

"My skill with the slingshot is better than any pistol," Upsop said to me as he looked into my head.

"Maybe, but this will not hurt me unless you can use haki and I'm sure you can not"

"Haki?". Nami asked from inside the boat.

"It's kind of a technique, I can teach you later." I said getting a nod from Nami

"You should not make threats that you can not keep, or you're willing to stake your life on that." Luffy before he and Zoro looked at Usopp intimidantly, making Usopp give up.

"A real pirate's speech is a lot more intimidating than mine." Upsop said with a face full of sweat after the tense moment before Luffy and Zoro started laughing, but before Luffy could lose his intimidating air, I decided help a little

"I've heard that phrase before, one of the pirates I talked to said he heard Shanks talking the same thing one time, I think this proves that you and he are known," I said making Usopp be surprised.

"Shanks,the Redhead. Do you know that great pirate?"

"Yes, he's a good friend and I believe Yasopp is his father, right?" Luffy asked, making Usopp fall off the cliff.

"It's true that my father's name is Yasopp, but ... how do you know that?" Usopp asked but I held up a hand.

"I think we'd better talk in somewhere safe." I said, getting a nod from Usoop before he guided us to a store.

As we entered, Usopp went to get some food while Nami came up to me

"You said you would teach me haki, but can I see how he is first?" She asked before I sighed and covered my arm with haki, leaving him black and making Nami look at him with wide eyes.

"What can he do?" She asked with clear curiosity in her voice.

"There are three types of haki, but I can only show you that. One of them, the observation haki, is like a precognition. The armament haki, which I have shown, allows you to hit Logia users in addition to other functions. I'll comment later and the last one, the king's haki, is the ultimate application of a person's will. "I explained, satisfying Nami's curiosity, though I did not lose the look of hope rising on her face, before returning to the normal.

Soon we started to eat and Luffy started talking to Usopp about his father, giving me some time to think

"After defeating Kuro, I intend to start teaching haki to Nami and the rest of the crew over time, I prefer that they can fight equally with powerful haki users." I thought with a smile on my face. , although I quickly sighed at the work I would have to teach Usopp, Chopper and Franky, though I knew that Nami and Robin could learn quickly

Soon I realized that Usopp went out to talk to Kaya, but I shrugged and continued to eat until the three boys entered the shop shouting before running to our table

"You guys can be quiet for a bit, I'm trying to relax," I said with a bit of irritation in my voice, causing the three to hide behind Nami before calling her an old witch and getting blows to the head

As soon as they got up, Zoro made a joke that Usopp was devoured by Luffy and I could not help laughing, although I felt sickened by the idea of someone feeling like devouring Usopp

After all was explained, the three boys took us to Kaya's mansion. Luffy voiced the ad and they told us her story and how Usopp's lies help her overcome depression.

"Then let's go and ask her for a ship." Luffy said cheerfully, though I wrapped my arm in haki and punched him in the face, causing Luffy to fly over the fence, but before he flew up into the sky, he grabbed us with his arms and pulled us along with him

"That's not how things work." I screamed angrily as Luffy laughed, even though he had a black eye

As we were about to fall, I got into my thunderbird form and grabbed Nami and while the boys landed abruptly on the concrete the girls landed gently.

Before anyone moved, I flew to Kaya and caressed her cheek, conveying a bit of electricity to make her tickle

As soon as Kaya began to laugh, I flew to the ground and returned to my human form, before grabbing Luffy by the shirt and dragging him to a nearby bush where cries of pain came out for a minute before I came out with a satiated sigh and a smile on his face

"I'm sorry for the intrusion and the gratuitous violence, but our Captain can be a little dumb sometimes, but ..." Before I could finish my sentence, Luffy stood up from the bushes with his face all purple and full of bruises

"We need a boat." He said and I went to hit him again, but before I got close, Kuro appeared

"You are invading and causing trouble." He said as he adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

Kaya tried to talk to Kuro, but he ignored her and told us to leave, but started insulting Usopp's father, leaving Usopp full of anger and causing him to strike Kuro, but before he could attack again, Kaya stopped him and Usopp left. from the mansion

The boys came and started yelling at Kuro, but before Luffy yelled at him, I covered his mouth.

"This is not something we should get involved with captain, at least for now." I said when Kuro gave an evil look that made the boys hide behind Nami, making me sigh

"If you start with the insults, go to the end, do not hide behind someone who has nothing to do with it." I said, giving my own evil look, causing them to move away from Nami, but Kuro still expelled us

After we left the mansion, Luffy followed Usopp as I went along with Nami and Zoro to a quiet pasture some distance away and we spent a few minutes relaxing before Nami decided to pull a subject

"Where did Luffy go?" Nami asked no one.

"He probably went after Usopp". I replied.

"Should we look for them?". She asked again.

"I see no need to go after them." Zoro answered this time

"I'd like to try a bit of this training with haki, if I can, of course." Nami asked and I nodded and got up, going into the middle of the field followed by Nami

"Today I'm going to make a simple explanation of what is haki and its three types, but I will warn you that haki is not a skill you can master from night to day, it takes time to learn," I said getting a nod of Nami and an interested look of Zoro, who was still sitting, but he was paying attention

"Haki is a power found in all living beings, although only two of them can be learned by training, the third only exists in some people who possess it. In simple terms, haki is an ability to feel spiritual energy, to use force vital and dominate enemies. Only the best might awoke haki, although some people may be born with it awakened".

"Let's start with the observation haki, also known as Kenbunshoku Haki, is a skill that allows the user to feel the presence of others even if they are hidden from view or too far away to see naturally. It allows you to see the aura of a person , but it also has other utilities in combat such as allowing you to deflect opponents' punches by predicting your opponent's next move or, and if you train him enough, predict the future. " I said, making everyone look at me with wide eyes.

"You can predict ..." Nami asked, but even before she finished speaking, I shook my head.

"My observation haki is not quite as powerful yet, but I plan to reach that level someday."

"This type of Haki can also allow the user to feel and sympathize with the emotions and nature of others, determining a person's feelings at a certain time or measuring levels of power, but haki also has some disadvantages, the user's own body ".

"How can my own body be a disadvantage?" Nami asked confused and by the looks I was getting, the others were also confused.

"It's no use predicting the future if your body can not keep up with the prediction to defend or counterattack, so to use the observation haki to the maximum, you have to have superhuman capabilities."

"So I'll never be able to use it at maximum power?" Nami asked, but before I could continue my explanation, the boy with onion-like hair came running and screaming about a man making moonwalk and then Jango appeared

'I did not know that Michael Jackson had come to a stop at one piece, I do not think he died.' I thought as he stood close to us

"Who called me a weirdo? I'm not weird." He asked and I had to hold back the laughter.

"You look good to me," Nami said and I nodded.

"This is ridiculous, I'm just a traveling hypnotist." He said making the boys ask for a demonstration and despite having denied it, he did anyway, falling asleep with the boys.

'It's interesting powers, but I'm immune to hypnosis, so I'll be able to hit his face when he turns out to be an evil man.' I thought smiling before Jango woke up and headed towards the cliff where he would meet Kuro

"Okay, I think we can continue. Answering your question, Nami, I would say that it is possible to use haki at its maximum power if you undergo severe training or eat an Akuma no Mi." I answered her question

"What Akuma no Mi could I eat?"

"Looking at you, I have two in mind, but I do not know where they are, so I'd rather not speak their names yet, so we'll have to use the training for now." I said getting a sigh from Nami before continuing my explanation

"The second type of haki is called haki of the armament, also known as Busoshoku Haki, allows the user to use his spirit to create an armor to protect himself from attacks, increase damage from his own attacks and allows attacking Loogia type" .I explained while covering my arm with black armor

"When used, does it produce this black armor?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yes, although the original technique creates an invisible armor, the black form is more powerful and you can also cover objects with it, increasing your endurance and offensive power. You could cover your swords with armament haki, Zoro." I said doing Zoro's eyes opened slightly in surprise before he smiled.

"Does the armament haki have any disadvantages?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but it's not a big disadvantage, it's just ..." I was interrupted again as the three boys shouted in joy as they saw Usopp running toward us

Zoro commented that Luffy was not with Usopp before Usopp ran past us, ignoring the boys and a question from Nami

"Do you think he's still upset about having his father insulted?" Nami asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm feeling like there's something wrong." I told Zoro to look at me from looking at the boys and asking the direction of the coast, but it was ignored before one of them slapped their heads and gently asked us led to the coast

As soon as we got there, we started looking around, before nami stayed near the edge of the cliff

"Careful not to fall, Nami". I asked, receiving a positive from her before she saw Luffy lying on the bottom of the cliff and we quickly descended to him.

"Zoro, see if he's not fainted," I asked, receiving a nod from him before Zoro approached Luffy.

"He fell from up there, how could he still be alive?" One of the boys asked as Nami stared at me confused.

"Luffy is also a user of Akuma no Mi and his power would allow him to survive this fall easily, but he can still faint." I said before Zoro put Luffy lying down, allowing us to see that he was sleeping

I smiled before poking Luffy with my foot, waking him up

"It seems like you suffered a great fall cap, what happened?" I asked and soon Luffy explained everything about the meeting of Kuro and Jango, causing the boys to scream in surprise and run

"We have to run too, if we do not go fast, all the food will end and ..." Before Luffy could finish, I struck him with my arm imbu do with haki of the armament, causing it to fly until it collided with the wall of the cliff.

"We are dealing with a reputed pirate and the life of an innocent girl and you are worried about food ... I think you have no empathy at all." I said as I walked towards the grassy field to calm me down.

'I never had a problem with his curious and carefree attitude, but sometimes I wanted Luffy to be more serious. He does not have to be always serious, but ...' I thought with a sigh before Nami got me up

"You want to help Kaya, right?" Nami asked and I agreed.

"Luffy is a cool guy and I can say that the journey with him will be fun but he has to be more serious stories I heard from Gol.D Roger, he had a sense of explorer and was carefree sometimes , but he was serious when he had to be serious and I do not see it in Luffy. "I said getting a nod from Nami before realizing that Zoro was leaning against a fence with a slight smile on his face

"Your only motive is to help Kaya?" Zoro asked and I denied

"I want to help her, but this can also help us in two ways, we can steal Kuro's treasure and ship, solving our naval transport problems." I said getting a nod from Zoro before he put a hand on Wado Ichimonji.

"We'll help you." He said making me smile before the three boys showed up together with Luffy, who had a black eye

He and I looked at each other before we sighed.

"Let's talk later, cap." I said and he nodded before Usopp approached and asked if Luffy was still alive

"Cap is a user, almost any kind of concussive blow can not hurt him and this includes falling off cliffs." I said while Luffy laughed.

The boys started talking about targeting the village about Kuro and his cat-man crew, but Usopp started laughing before saying it was all a lie, but neither of us believed him and the boys left.

Nami looked at Usopp's arm and realized that he was bleeding and offered to close the wound.

We went to the cliff where Kuro and Jango met and Nami began to patch Usopp's arm, although he was complaining like a little girl

"Stop complaining like a little girl, you're over sixteen, so bear the pain like a man," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Did you get a shot yet?" Usopp asked with an annoyed look before complaining further as Nami bandaged the wound

"I do not remember being shot ..." Usopp rolled his eyes before I could finish.

"... but I've suffered worse things already." I finished making him look at me along with Nami

"Why did you say pirates were a lie?" Luffy asked.

"I'm a liar and no one would believe in a liar. I was being too naive to believe they would believe me the only time I did not lie." Uspp said with a sigh before Zoro uttered some great words of wisdom

"Even if you were naive, the truth is still true." Zoro said and I agreed.

"What Zoro talks about is true, though this can teach a great lesson." I said, ams usopp grabbed my dress and looked at me angrily

"What kind of lesson?"

"Some lies do not hurt, but lying too much makes you an unreliable person." I said getting a nod from Nami before Usopp punched my face, though he had no strength behind the blow

"Happy?" I asked before he sighed and sat on a stone

"The pirates will come tomorrow but everyone thinks that tomorrow will be a normal day, but I will stop Kuro's crew at all costs and make this my biggest lie, after all this is my duty as a liar. Even though they shoot me or chase me around the village, this is my village and I love her. I just want enough power to protect Kaya. " Usopp said with such conviction that it made Zoro smile

"I did not think I was the kind of guy who leaves his friends to face the enemy alone, I have to admit that you have the courage". Zoro said

"We'll help you, but their treasure will be mine ... ours." Nami said, though she corrected the last part as she looked at my raised eyebrow

"We'll help you." Luffy said and I nodded.

"Will you ... fight at my side?" Usopp asked as he shed tears before asking why we are helping him

"We have several reasons but saving a beautiful maiden and a city full of innocents is a good reason and the treasures we're going to win are a good bonus," I said with a smile as my hand turned into lightning bolts, scaring Usopp

"But if you're scared, we'll do it for you and charge you a commission later." Zoro said with a shrug before Usopp stood up and claimed he was not afraid, even though he was shaking

"I'm going to face a complete pirate crew, of course I'm scared, but I will not accept anyone's sympathy ..." Before he could continue, I threw a dart made of electricity on the wall next to his head.

"If it were sympathy, do you think we would put our lives at risk? We are helping because we feel the depth of their courage, but I have to admit that I want to see how strong Kuro is and this will also be a good opportunity to show the haki power for you, "I said with a feral smile on my face before looking in the direction of the sea.

'Come with everything you have Kuro, I want to test my haki against your insane speed, although I can let Zoro or Luffy defeat you'.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **A/N=** This was my third chapter of The Thunder Goddess, I hope you have enjoyed

I forgot to say that Wendy knows the plot until Sanji's marriage to Pudding, so anything after that is a surprise to her

One thing I thought would be: What would happen if the straw hat crew knew haki from the beginning? Then Wendy will be teaching haki and the first student will be Nami, so expect some epic fights from Nami in the future.

Besides, Luffy is going to be more serious when it's time for this. I like Luffy's relaxed way, but there are several moments where the situation is very serious and he makes jokes, I never liked that and Wendy did not either, so some behavioral change will happen in the near future

As soon as I finished writing, Buggy got up

"I have to admit that Luffy's crew will look better than the current one, but mine will be even better than his or else ..." He said as he separated a hand from his body and put a knife in my throat

"No problem, Buggy, your crew will be great and you'll sail on a ship better than Orro Jackson, so you can take the knife out of my neck and get out of my bedroom so I can write the next chapter?" I asked, getting a nod from Buggy before he came out of my bedroom window and ran towards his ship.

"Well my readers ... wait for the next chapter, I'm going to put something very "special" for Buggy in it." I said with a fox grin on my face.

 **See you and have a good day or night.**


End file.
